Never Ending
by snuffleschifer
Summary: [SasukeSakura]“I still don’t know your name.” he mentally kicked himself. “I’m afraid I was far too distracted by your beautiful face that I thought of nothing else.”.....He was the first to see her...but it was her who found him at last


**AN: I'm back with another story! Hopefully I can finish this before I go to school…again…anyway this is AU…and I made Sasuke a bit older than Sakura…about 6 years…other characters as well…please enjoy!...**

**Chapter 1: Chasing Sunsets**

"_Have you ever wondered why the sun would always set when it could have stayed up there if it wanted to?"_

"_It's always up there, you just couldn't see it all the time. It's just not possible."_

"_I think it is."_

"_Hmm...How?"_

"_Easy, I'd follow it wherever it would rise!"_

"_It's so like you to put things that way."_

"_You don't believe me?"_

"_You expect me to?"_

"_The problem with you is that you take things literally, you don't know where my sun is. I could follow it around; see it whenever I wanted to."_

"_Where is it then?"_

"_In you."_

A story none but him knew, he wondered why the memory suddenly ambushed him. He had put the past behind a long time ago, had control over it. Yet why now, on a breezy afternoon, why was he suddenly plagued with something he wanted to forget?

He had believed it, believed she would stay forever. There was nothing in the world that would keep them apart, back in the days where he was as naïve as a little boy, it was what he expected.

A man with dark tresses and equally dark irises sat just outside a coffee shop. His legs loosely crossed, the snug jeans emphasizing his lean muscles, more than a few shamelessly ogled at him, some much more discreet.

But he didn't care.

His eyes were dull, cold, calculating. Yet extremely captivating.

He held a newspaper in his hands, but a closer look would show he was far from reading it.

He sat there for hours now all the while never taking his gaze off the girl a few meters in front of him. Just across the street, in a bookstore, wearing a school uniform from a known school, oblivious to the intense gaze she was receiving.

It had been too long since a woman caught his attention. Sure he had the pleasure of being with them more often than not, but it was usually them who approached first.

He tried to look for something in his troubled mind, something that could explain why he had such an interest in her.

Was it the odd coloring of her hair? Pink, and as illogical as it may be, he realized it suited her and couldn't bring himself to think of it as fake.

It could simply be her green eyes, which shines with enthusiasm each time her delicate fingers found a book worth examining.

Maybe it was her soft curves, he was a bit surprised that his hands wanted to run themselves across her back, feel the skin beneath his palms.

'_Just a teenager…perhaps seventeen…' _

Without warning he started to rise, then carelessly crossed the street. A few feet more and he was right behind her.

"The course of true love never did run smooth…" the hairs on her neck rose as she felt a breath upon her slender nape.

She turned around and was pierced with the most enchanting orbs.

"E-excuse me?" she inwardly cringed as she stuttered.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, isn't that what you are currently holding?"

For a moment she couldn't bring herself to reply, her focus remained on his sinful mouth, his grin seemed to have made her brain into a pile of mush.

The next second, she brought the book to her chest and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but I must confess, I haven't read it yet. But I have to now since my stiff English professor gave it as a project…and I really can't understand why, I mean it's not that important as…I'm rambling, I'm sorry." She looked away as she felt her cheeks heating…_goodness, I'm used to men giving me attention! So why am I feeling so awkward…and nervous_

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing. She amused him, and she was refreshing, so different from other women who seemed to think that their foolish antics would make him notice them.

Her innocence somehow triggered something in his blackened heart. But as quickly as the feeling came, he pushed it away.

"No need to apologize. But if you need assistance, perhaps I could help you with your…troubles. A coffee at the café across the street would probably help." He smiled at her again. He was flirting, which was so out of character for him.

It was common knowledge that one shouldn't talk to strangers, much less allow them to charm you, yet she couldn't utter any kind of protest.

"I would love to, Mr.?..."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He watched as a barrage of emotions flickered across her emerald eyes, first confusion, admiration, respect…and finally, recognition, but not quite.

"Oh, you're that genius everyone's talking about! Being in charge of the largest company in the world at such a young age! That's why I thought you were familiar!" _but there's something else…who are you really?_

He gave her another smile, this time though, it didn't reach his eyes, or was that only her imagination?

"I thank you for the compliment, now shall we?" he extended his arm to her.

And neither expected to be shaken so badly the moment they touched.

He stood with his arms leaning on the rails of his balcony, ahead was the red orange sky, darkening as the sun started to set.

He ran a hand through his hair and released a frustrated sigh.

Try as he might he just can't get _her _out of his mind. He kept remembering about her pink locks, her expressive eyes, her melodious voice, and the feel of her skin beneath his palms.

The wind blew, grazing his face, and as fate seem to mock him, so did a cherry blossom petal. _As I if needed any more reminding…Sakura…_

He allowed the blossom to land in his palm, closing his eyes as he recalled a memory as fresh as the present.

"_Oh dear, I seem to have lost track of time, I have to go Uchiha-san…" he once again received the full blow of her hypnotic gaze._

_He smiled ruefully, if only he wasn't so jaded. Though he must admit, he too lost track of time, something he didn't allow himself to do._

_All because he enjoyed every minute he spent with a girl he barely knew. Another thing which wasn't at all suited to being attached to his name._

_As she looked at him expectantly, waiting for his reply, he wondered if she knew just what she was doing to him._

"_Sasuke would be fine, my friends call me that." Which wasn't a lot, by the way, he thought cynically. But all negative thoughts flew out of his mind when he was rewarded. _

_She gave him a smile that rivaled the sun._

"_Sasuke then."_

_And he had to summon all of his self restraint to prevent himself from begging her to say it again and again._

"_I have to go, my sister must be worried by now, I don't usually go home this late."_

"_I'll take you home then."_

"_Oh no, I'll be fine, really, I don't want to trouble you any further. Besides, it's not far, I'll just walk."_

"_If that's what you want." He stood as she got up, reluctant to let her go so soon._

_She turned her back on him but was halted when his hands grabbed a wrist._

"_I still don't know your name." he mentally kicked himself. "I'm afraid I was far too distracted by your beautiful face that I thought of nothing else."_

_He felt his heart leap to his throat when she blushed, obviously pleased by what he said._

"_Sakura Haruno. But since we're friends, Sakura would be fine." _

_He then let her go and watched as she gave him a final wave before disappearing around the corner._

"Sakura." He liked the way it rolled out of his lips, liked it even better when she was present, giving him that blasted smile.

He shook his head, willing the image to go away.

_No, this has got to stop…I promised…never again._

He repeated the words again and again, pacing as he chanted.

But at the same time, a much greater part of him yearned to see her again. Just one look and he was forever haunted.

_I have seen her before, I think…so familiar…yet I haven't the faintest clue…_

At that moment, he knew he was in big trouble.

**AN: Hope you liked it…more characters will be revealed next chappie……**


End file.
